the tangled net part 1
by gothgirl928
Summary: there has been many things happening on ds9 and lt rose seems to be in the middle of it or is she?


She kept wringing her hands as she rushed to her quarters she looked back at her friends as a tear slid down her check and continued on to her quarters. several of people called her name but she kept walking. Odo watched her walk away " something is not right she never walks away when she is called' "Odo to doctor bashir" "bashir have you looked at Lt rose mental background?" " no not yet I've been busy with other things as of late may i ask why ?""i believe there is something wrong with her " he heard some tapping and beeping in the background"Odo meet me at her quarters i believe you are right!""Odo out" he went to the lift and went to the quarters and waiting for bashir. bashir came running br /he stopped slightly out of breathe he nods OK to Odo who presses the bell they hear it ring several times before they both felt something was very wrong . bashir over rid the personnel code and they saw her laying on the floor .Odo saw a note closes to the door as bashir checked for a pulse "damn!" he tapped his comm badge "medical emergency beam directly to sick bay " "on it " o'brian said over the comm as Odo stayed he read the note .

i won't hurt my friends you go ahead and expose me,

I'll be dead so it won't matter ,

go to hell you bastard.

Odo folded it neatly as he scanned the room he found the hypo spry near her bed .he noticed another on her bed in an envolople he gently opened it .

~ /To my friends,

I'm sorry so very sorry in an attempt for me to see to every ones safety I've decided that it would be best to get rid of the weakest link me, a horrible man has attempted to blackmail me to destroy ds9, but by the time you have read this it will have been to late to save me I've put up several security measures all forwarded to o'brian and sisko warning them of the danger and the role i would have played had i decided that my life was worth more than my friends but I'm glad i didn't cause i will not have a hand in the role that many have sought for me all i ask that you think of the good times we have had in the past, the telling of tales in quarks bar, the many misadventures in the holodeck . Odo i know you well enough to know you would be the first to read this i have considered the fact you helped me make the right decision to protect my friends and the ones i consider family,you are one such that i see as family dear Odo from the moment i met you i felt that you and i had so much in common but i know we have different paths and different cultures but close enough to see you as a very dear friend , darling bashir with your kind eyes and even kinder soul you having no idea that even as the shadows had almost killed your light there you were fighting to make things right even if the person who did you wrong was hurt you put aside your differences and helped them thank you for teaching me compassion. o'brian you and your tools make everyday brighter if it weren't for you ds9 would not be here there is a flower in your wife's garden that i planted make sure little molly see's it tell her its from an angel that loves her like the sister she never had. sisko i have been blessed to have served under you everything you have done and shown make's me wish i had a father like you., Kira you have given me the gift that had been the best strength to have gone through with this even as i write this feel you have given me the best of times even though i never got to meet you fully only in passing when i came here the first time thank you , to worf and jadiza i give to you the best of wishes thank you all for being so kind when my family casted me out thank you so very much

Odo started to cry he quickly wiped it away he then took the note in hand and went to sickbay, and watched as they attempted to revive her when he heard her gasp and the beeping of the monitor gave them a steady beat he waited until bashir walked towards him with sweat on his brow, he pointed to the folded up note in Odo's hand as Odo handed it to him and waited while bashir read it. he watched the different emotions cross the man's face ,anger,then joy,shock then sadness the one that stuck on his face was sadness as he finished he looked towards her on the bio bed as Odo did to he couldn't help but let his mind wander as bashir spoke"we have to help her I'll change the name in the records and try and protect her like she did use like a little sister" Odo nodded in agreement "the only question i have is who is the bastard who made her make this decision and we will have to tell sisko the idea"tell me what ?" they both turned as sisko walked in bashir nodded towards his office as some of the nurses went past three moved towards the office "we are changing her name to try and protect Lt rose" " oh good we all have the same idea she sent me the information on the guy as well as what he was trying to make her do she encrypted it before sending so he couldn't find out" he saw what was in bashir's hand " whats that ?" "her death note you should read it and send it along so everyone knows" he hands it to sisko as sisko reads it he clears his throat " um well i think your right every one should know but only the few she mentioned no one else" bashir nodded in agreement while Odo grunts in approve. " OK so its settled twenty four hour watch a change of identity and call me when she wakes up?" "yes sir"

author's notes

( and so ends part one of the tangled net im hoping that this one is better then the last one i posted but anyways update on my others should be soon sorry about the misspelling my computer is having difficulties and oh sadly i do not OWN star trek or any other affiliations but Lt rose is mine and her story will be carried on in part two when i have the chance to find the other part of my notebook )


End file.
